Amor a la Fuerza
by Edison Ruiz
Summary: Ser tímido no funciona, peor si tu Padre te arreglo un matrimonio por contrato
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigos hace tiempo que no escribía, espero les guste, sin más que decir aquí esta historia

Capítulo 1: Fin de las vacaciones

Caía la tarde veraniega en la ciudad de Tokio, Kenshin Himura y su amigo Sagara Sanosuke, se encontraban sentados en la banca de un parque, se sentían agotados, después del partido de futbol que habían tenido con sus amigos en el parque, Sanosuke notaba a su amigo algo pensativo, así que soltó su interrogatorio:

-Hey Ken te noto preocupado, en que piensas?

Kenshin viendo a su amigo responde:-En que más Sano, este es el último año de preparatoria, y bueno esteee, tú conoces mi problema.

Sanosuke mirándolo extrañado:-Que es eso de que yo se tu problema, aparte de los tres goles que te comiste en el partido y decir que eres chueco, no creo que sea tan grave.

Kenshin rascándose la cabeza:-Eso no mentecato, tu sabes, en estos años desde que nos conocemos desde niños, hasta esta etapa nunca he tenido novia y bueno en la Universidad es otra cosa así que me hubiera gustado tener experiencia, para no ir tan ingenuo a la universidad.

-Jajajajajajajaja, en serio Ken es por eso jajaajajaja (hasta ese punto Kenshin ya se estaba molestando con su amigo), pero Kenshin todavía nos queda este año así que yo te pondré bajo mi tutela para que consigas muchas chicas, vas aprender del maestro.

-Tu maestro no me agás reír, si solo has tenido una novia, Megumi te tiene a la raya, Don Juan falseta (Kenshin conocía la historia de su amigo)-

-A la raya pobre iluso (Sanosuke odiaba que pusieran en duda sus habilidades de conquistador) lo que no sabe no la lastima, si me lo propongo puedo ir a coquetear con esa muchacha que está bajo el árbol.

-Pues te reto a que le pidas su número de celular también, crees que puedas (esa sonrisa burlona molestaba a Sanosuke).

-Pues acepto, vas a verme actuar-, y dicho y hecho, Sanosuke se acercó a la chica, tres minutos después ya estaban conversando amenamente, Kenshin con cara de sorprendido miraba a su amigo coquetear con aquella chica, le tapó la boca pensó, pero cuando estaba todo tan bien, doblando la esquina acercándose al árbol, venia nada menos y nada más que Megumi, Kenshin observando la situación comprometedora de su amigo comenzó a hacerle señas desesperado.

Sanosuke demasiado embelesado para darse cuenta, miro a su amigo demasiado tarde cuando Megumi ya estaba observando todo lo acontecido,-Sanosuke Sagara, con que estos son los partidos de futbol del parque no-.

Sanosuke sudando frio al no saber qué contestar miro hacia un lado y otro, miro a Kenshin que lo observaba con cara de "a mí ni chantes ese muerto, tu eres el gran conquistador", miro hacia donde estaba la chica, cuyo espacio estaba vacío, se había marchado hace rato, así que aspiro profundo y soltó lo primero que se le paso por la mente:-Amorcito, que bueno que te encuentro, viste a donde se fue mi prima, jejeje-.

Megumi viéndole la cara de asustado y de tonto, solo agarro a su querido novio de la oreja como niño malcriado y lo llevo hacia donde Kenshin:-A, con que tu prima, pues bien vamos donde Kenshin a que te despidas, que por si te olvidas hoy me invitaste a cenar a tu así llevándolo como niño malcriado, solo pudo decir,-Nos vemos Kenshin el lunes, en la preparatoria para el acto de apertura, nos vemos-.

Megumi solo le hizo una señal de despedida a Kenshin, así que procedió a retirarse a su casa ya estaba por la panadería de camino a su casa comprando lo que le había pedido su padre para la cena, caminaba tranquilamente, pero miro en un callejón y eran tres chicos molestando a una chica parecía que le querían robar, rápidamente se acercó y constato lo sucedido.

Después de agarrar una escoba, (sin el shinai del kendo a la mano necesitaba una solución urgente) y dejar a los tres fuera de combate, miro un poco avergonzado a la chica,-Señorita se encuentra bien, no le hicieron nada esos brabucones.

Mirando a su defensor, un poco más calmada:-Si amigo, me encuentro bien, muchas gracias por su ayuda (se estaba acercando a Ken demasiado) no sé cómo pagarle-.

-Pues no ha sido nada Señorita (estaba más nervioso con la chica que con los matones), este me tengo que ir, mi padre me espera para la cena, como veo que está bien me retiro-, y pegándose una carrera peor que Usain Bolt, Kenshin se dirigió a su casa.

Con una actitud más calmada aquella chica saco su celular, y llamo un taxi cinco minutos después ya estaba embarcada hacia la casa de su tía, vivía en unos apartamento de gente acomodada, llego a casa con su tía y se dedicó a pensar en lo sucedido y en aquel chico valiente pero tímido a la vez.

Llegando a su casa Kenshin encontró a su hermana, Misao se encontraba preparando él te para la cena,-Ken por fin viniste, padre te espera en el dojo quiere hablar contigo, por su semblante me pareció serio el asunto-, con cara resignada Kenshin se dirigió hasta el dojo, y encontró a su padre meditando,-Por fin viniste mi tonto retoño, siéntate que quiero hablar contigo-.

Entonces a Kenshin se le vinieron a la mente los mil y un sermones, suspiro y miro a su padre,-Bien hijo ya casi estas pronto a convertirte en hombre así que te daré una recomendación, espero que este año de clases lo concluyas bien sin problemas, no me quiero enterar de otra de las bromas de tus amigos en la escuela, además como recomendación final quiero que recuerdes esto: "el pasado de un hombre lo persigue para siempre", bueno Kenshin te eh dicho todo, así que ahora vamos a cenar que tu hermana nos espera-.

Extrañado con eso último Kenshin se dedicó a dormir, mañana sería un día ajetreado.

Todos dormían tranquilamente en la casa de los Himura, menos el jefe de familia, dándose vueltas en la cama, mirando el retrato de su difunta esposa, se levantó y abrió una caja que tenía en su armario, saco una carta amarillenta, la leyó y pensó: "Ojala las acciones pasadas de un hombre fueran olvidadas, pero, Kenshin espero me perdones si esto se llegase a cumplir".


	2. Chapter 2

Amor a la Fuerza

Los personajes no me pertenecen, gracias Nobuhiro por tus excelentes ideas, así que aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo.

Capítulo 2: Primer día de clases y ¿haberte salvado fue buena idea?

Despegando las lagañas de los ojos, Kenshin se levantaba para ayudar a hacer el desayuno a su hermana; Misao se había levantado muy temprano ese día, como habían acordado hace dos semanas antes, caminarían a la secundaria con sus demás amigos por lo cual madrugaron.

Le dejaron listo el desayuno a su Padre también y partieron, dejándole una nota junto con su comida, caminaron por más de quince minutos y el primero en encontrarlos fue Sanosuke,-Kenshin y comadreja buenos días-, Misao golpeándole las costillas para risa de Kenshin le devolvió el saludo.

Continuaron caminando y se encontraron a otro miembro de la banda,-Aoshi Shinomori, este verano te perdiste-

-Ha decir la verdad me fui donde mi abuelo en Kioto, pase todo el verano ayudándole en el restaurante, de vacaciones no mucho pero de dinero tengo mucho-.

Siguiendo la marcha Misao encontró a sus dos amigos más cercanos:

-Yahiko y Soujiro, mi Padre está molesto con ustedes han faltado a dos clases, me dijo que les comunique, que a la siguiente clase ya saben lo que tienen que hacer-.

Yahiko y Soujiro llevándose la mano a la cara,-NO! otra vez, hacer 1000 lagartijas-, Soujiro calmándose un poco, -Bueno pero nos la sacamos barata, recuerdas cuando nos dijo que teníamos que pelear contra el en un entrenamiento-.

Yahiko sobándose todo el cuerpo,-Ni me lo recuerdes, anduve con todo el cuerpo morado una semana, bueno saliéndonos de esos temas dolorosos, aquí falta alguien, y el aspirante a policía corrupto, donde esta Saito?-.

Y saliendo de la nada dándole una buena palmada en la espalda a Kenshin para asustarlo,-Pelirrojo, y la banda de los miserables que han hecho sin mí-.

Sanosuke molesto con el comentario de Saíto le contesto,-Como que miserables, si tú también perteneces a la banda si quieres que te lo recuerde-

Kenshin le devolvió la palmada en la espalda,-Recuerda tú también formas parte de estos miserables-.

-Ya es suficiente, como todos somos miserables entonces apuremos el paso, que así no llegamos, y el Director nos tiene fichados-, haciéndole caso a Saito, apretaron el paso, dentro del salón de actos de la Preparatoria, había una buena cantidad de alumnos, entonces salio al habla la Srta. Yumi Komagata, -Alumnos es para mí un honor darles la bienvenida a este nuevo año de clases, así que sin más palabras, su director el Sr. Makoto Shishio-.

-Mira Kenshin, si es tu amigo el Director, te acuerdas de lo que paso-, Kenshin mirando con cara de asustado a Sanosuke, Aoshi y Saito,-Pues amordazarlo y vestirlo de momia, y luego dejarlo en el patio creo que se nos fue la mano-

Sanosuke al observar la actitud de su amigo, se echó a reír seguido de los demás.

-Pues para mí fue una excelente broma, recuerdo que hasta Shinomori se echó a reír como lunático-, Saito rascándose la barbilla pensaba,-Pero ya que este año es el último debemos despedirnos con la madre de las bromas, que les parece muchachos-.

-Tu idea es excelente Saito, opino que la discutiremos en estos días, para tenerla planeada hasta fin de año-, Kenshin recordando las palabras de su padre,-No se chicos creen que sería bueno-.

Terminado el discurso de apertura del Director, Kenshin se despidió de su hermana, se verían después en el receso, entrando al aula de clases se encontraron a nada menos y nada más que a su profesor guía para todo el año,-Hey Himura, ese no es el único profesor raro de la preparatoria-,y si para suerte de nuestros amigos los recibía con una sonrisa de lado a lado el (ir a estudiar el doctorado a Holanda lo ayudo a salir del closet).

-Mis chicos preferidos, el pelirrojo y sus compañeritos (en ese momento entraban con una cara demasiado roja al salón), pasen que les estaba explicando a los demás estudiantes como será mi plan de trabajo, sigan y siéntense-.

Pegándose una semi-carrera, se sentaron en los últimos asientos, pasada la vergüenza, comenzaron a ver a sus demás compañeros,-Mira Sano, ahí está Megumi, en la primera fila, ahí también esta Tae-, Kenshin apuntaba como niño chiquito.

Interrumpiendo el discurso de Kamatari, ingresa Yumi,-Un permiso , le traigo a la nueva alumna de transferencia de Osaka-, Kamatari sorprendido por la amabilidad de Yumi (no se podían ver ni en pintura por Shishio) le dijo cortes mente: -Bien Srta. Yumi hágala ingresar-, y ahí fue cuando ingreso, Kenshin estaba viendo por la ventana cuando Aoshi le dijo:

-Mira Himura la estudiante nueva es muy simpática-, Kenshin llevado por la curiosidad miro hacia donde estaba ella, y se quedó pasmado y con cara de idiota, era la misma chica que él había salvado el día anterior,-Oye pelirrojo tonto que te pasa (Saito si lo ponía operativo con sus palabras)-

Con una sonrisa de que yo no rompo un plato y aquí no pasó nada,-Jejeje, nada Saito, no pasa nada-.

Sanosuke no se tragó la pastilla,-No me convences con tu "no pasa nada", además mira ella se te quedo viendo también-, ahora Kenshin ya no podía negar que no pasa algo, ella lo miro fijamente y le sonrió, Saito riéndose de la situación de su amigo,-Jaja hasta que se te hizo con una chica, pensaba que a este paso ibas a terminar como el profesor-, a Kenshin ya le palpitaba una vena en la frente,-Me podrían dejar en paz por un momento, más tarde les explico cómo es el asunto-.

-Muy bien Srta. Kaoru Kamiya le doy la bienvenida a nuestra preparatoria, siéntese ahí a lado de la Srta. Takani, bueno seguiré con mis indicaciones iniciales-, Kaoru se sentó a lado de Megumi:

-Hola, cuál es tu nombre porque tu apellido ya lo dijo el maestro-

Megumi sonriéndole,-Mi nombre es Megumi, a mi lado se encuentra Tae, seremos compañeras este año-, Kaoru observando hacia atrás donde estaba Kenshin, el a su vez miraba al techo o a la ventana (era experto en hacerse el pendejo como diríamos en mi país) ella se sentía feliz de encontrar a aquel chico que la había salvado.

-Megumi te puedo hacer una pregunta-.

-Claro Kaoru, que necesitas saber-

-Me darías el nombre del chico del fondo?-, Megumi mirándola atentamente le explico a Kaoru de sus compañeros.

-Mira el que tiene cabeza de gallo se llama Sanosuke, no lo veas mucho porque es mi novio, el que tiene cara de serio es Aoshi Shinomori, el que parece lobo, es Hajime Saito y por último el pelirrojo bajito es Kenshin Himura, Kaoru pensando donde había escuchado ese apellido se puso a pensar y lo recordó.

-Gracias Megumi me has sido de gran ayuda-.

El resto del día trascurrió de forma normal para nuestros amigos, hasta que fue la hora de salida, todos estaban afuera de la preparatoria, cuando a Kaoru la fue a recoger un auto negro lujoso, camino junto a Megumi se despidieron no sin antes clavarle una mirada muy penetrante a Kenshin, se embarcó y se fue, dada la situación del caso Sanosuke fue el primero en preguntar.

-Hey Kenshin que diablos le hiciste a esa chica, esa mirada me envió un ki poderoso- Kenshin también extrañado iba a abrir la boca, cuando llego Aoshi, Misao, Yahiko y Soujiro.

-Antes de que hables Kenshin, vengo conversando con media preparatoria y me entero que esa chica Kamiya ha preguntado datos de tu vida a todos-.

Con la cara de susto de qué diablos estaba pasando,-Y eso Aoshi, porque estaba preguntando por mí-, antes que Aoshi hablara Misao le contesto primero.

-A ciencia cierta nadie nos supo decir, pero no averiguo mucho pienso que nadie seria lo suficiente estúpido para dar información a una extraña-.

Yahiko y Soujiro se vieron con cara de idiotas, comenzaron a silbar:

-Este para de tontos no me convencen comadreja algo saben-

-Tienes razón Saito, que saben o dijeron ustedes sobre esa chica (Misao los tenia atrapados con una llave torciéndoles el brazo)-.

-Ya basta Misao, fue culpa de Yahiko-

-Cállate Soujiro, tú eras el muerto de hambre-

-Yo te dije que era muy poco venderle la dirección en donde vive Kenshin por dos hamburguesas dobles-, Misao soltándolos y con cara de "estos ya no tienen remedio"

-Bien, pero de esto se entera Hiko sensei, y van a ver como los deja, bueno y no pregunto nada mas-

-No Misao, eso fue lo único, pero parecía muy preocupada y ansiosa por conseguir la dirección-.

-Bien Himura, la primera chica que parece que le gustas y resulta ser una loca acosadora-

-Espera un momento Saito, no saquemos conclusiones antes de tiempo, vamos por partes, dinos Kenshin de donde la conoces-.

Cuando Kenshin iba a decir lo que había pasado, Megumi tomo la palabra,-Bueno chicos la actitud de Kaoru parecía rara, pero en un momento que se descuidó cuando hablaba por teléfono escuche:

-Flashback-

En la hora de receso, Megumi se encargó de mostrarle la secundaria a Kaoru, en cierto momento se separaron sin darse cuenta:

-Bueno donde diablos se me metió la nueva, en fin me voy al baño-, cuando Megumi entro en el baño y cerró la puerta, pudo escuchar unos pasos de que alguien ingresaba al baño, y decía:

"Himura será este el Himura que busco, llamare a mi tía para confirmar", para ese momento Megumi ya había descubierto que era Kaoru en el baño, sonaron las teclas del celular, más la siguiente conversación: "Tía parece que lo encontré, si es de apellido Himura, si su padre se llama Hiko, es viudo, enseña kendo y se dedica a vender antigüedades, solo me falta averiguar donde vive y le daré cumplimiento a la voluntad de mi bisabuelo".

Confundida por lo que había escuchado, Megumi guardo silencio y espero que saliera del baño, pensó en hacerse la desentendida con Kaoru, hasta poder darle esta información a Kenshin.

-Fin Flashback-

Aoshi se rasco la cabeza lo mismo Saito, Sanosuke seguía pensando, Misao se dedicaba a seguir torciéndoles el brazo a Soujiro y Yahiko, Kenshin opino:

-Bueno aquí no hacemos nada, yo tengo hambre y ganas de preguntarle a mi Padre, quienes diablos son los Kamiya, así que mejor caminemos a casa, así también les contare de donde la conozco.

Notas del Autor: Le agradezco a rogue85,AngieKurosaki-RK por los review, quiero agregar que me distancie de fanfiction un tiempo por no tener ideas, ahora ya se han ocurrido algunas, sin más que decir agradezco a las personas que siguen la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

Como han estado, yo matando el rato y escribiendo, le agradesco al sensei Watsuki por los personajes que el creo, nos vemos abajo con mas cosas que agregar.

Capítulo 3: Revelaciones del Pasado (Parte1)

Caminando a casa, Kenshin les comento de como salvo a Kaoru en el callejón, para muestra de solidaridad de sus amigos, cuando les comento la parte en la que se echó a correr, todos se pusieron a reír, ya calmándose un poco de la risotada, se seguían preguntando:

¿Qué tenía que ver el abuelo de ella con el padre de Kenshin? ,y sobre todo ¿Cuál era esa última voluntad?.

Llegando a casa, Kenshin busco a su Padre, para su suerte no estaba, solo encontró en la puerta del refrigerador una nota que iba hacer un inventario en la tienda y que regresaría tarde.

-Rayos, cuando lo necesito con urgencia no está, en fin hoy me desvelo hasta que venga-

-No te angusties hermano, de seguro vendrá más pronto de lo que esperas, cenemos y luego esperaremos a nuestro padre-.

Un poco más tranquilo después de cenar Kenshin se fue a su habitación:

-Hey hermano no vas a ver la tele conmigo, recuerda que tenemos que esperar a papá-

-Lo se Misao, pero mejor iré a mi cuarto a leer el libro que compre la semana pasada-,-Ha si y de que se trata ese libro?-

-Según el que me lo vendió era de terror, y acompañado de lo que me está pasando, se ajusta perfectamente a mi situación-

-Ya no seas dramático, recuerda si viene padre te llamo para que converses con el-.

Dentro de su habitación agarro el famoso libro, "H. : La Llamada de Chtulu", veremos de que se trata pensó Kenshin, al leer la mayor parte le dio curiosidad de ver como alguna personas habían dibujado al monstruo, puso en internet el nombre, y descubrió un monstruo muy pintoresco, más una canción de Metallica, la descargo y la comenzó a escuchar, para su suerte el rock le gustaba, se quedó observando la imagen de Chtulu, y para su desgracia se quedó dormido.

Sumido en el más profundo sueño, despertó al sentir brisa marina en su cara, escuchar gaviotas y sentir el vaivén de las olas del mar, miro alrededor, estaba sentado en un bote, solo pero el bendito bote navegaba solo directo a una isla a lo lejos, con sus construcciones verdosas como si hubiera salido del libro que estaba leyendo:

-Bueno si esto es R´lyeh, adentro debe estar, ¡o no el monstruote ese!, me lleva tengo que largarme de aquí-, remando con las manos nada podía hacer contra esa fuerza invisible.

Al llegar a unas escaleras que daban a una puerta tuvo que dar un salto desde el bote por que se hundió, en fin para su desgracia esa misma fuerza que estaba jalando su bote comenzó a jalarlo a él también, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba adentro, y frente de el ya saben quién estaba, Kenshin no lo podía creer, era el monstruo como en la imagen de internet:

-Bien Himura hasta que por fin llegaste, ahora si podremos hablar-, para ese momento nuestro pelirrojo amigo quería salir corriendo como saeta, pero no podía hacer nada, el monstruo al ver que nuestro amigo estaba demasiado asustado, lo tomo delicadamente con su gigantesca mano, y lo puso frente a él, entonces le comenzó a explicar la situación:

-Escúchame Kenshin Himura, no soy el verdadero Chtulu, soy mitad sueño y mitad tu subconsciente, no sé por qué pero tu cerebro me quiso dar esta forma pero creo que quería llamarte la atención-.

Un poco más tranquilo Kenshin, comenzó a hablar con esa visión de su imaginación (se sentía aliviado también por no haber leído La Divina Comedia porque su cerebro quien sabe a dónde lo habría llevado).

-Bueno y en fin que quiere mi cerebro decirme para tomar esta forma-

-Primero que todo, Kenshin porque sigues siendo tan arisco con las mujeres, pensé que este año querías conseguir novia, pero creo que todavía no te recuperas de tu ya sabes-.

Mirando hacia la palma del monstruo,-Tu al ser producto de mi cerebro lo sabes mejor que nadie, ese par de golpes todavía duelen-, nuestro particular amigo rascándose los tentáculos que tiene en la boca a forma de barba (para mejor entendimiento miren una imagen de Chtulu en internet).

-Si tienes razón, primero tu madre al dar a luz a Misao, pero te consolaste al ver en tu hermana la imagen de tu madre, pero lo segundo fue más feo:

-Flashback-

Cuando Kenshin tenía 10 años, tenía de vecina a una niña de la misma edad, Tomoe Yukishiro era una excelente amiga para Ken, pero pasando los meses otros sentimientos surgieron en él y ella, a la edad de 13 los dos sentían algo por el otro, pero no se atrevían a decirse nada, pero en una tarde de verano, después de ir al parque ver la puesta de sol juntos Kenshin se decidió a decirle lo que sentía, pero el destino le jugaría una mala pasada.

-Tomoe, quisiera decirte algo, respecto a nuestra amistad, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero yo quisiera ser más que tu….-,en el momento justo en el que iba a decir la parte más importante un niño pequeño cruzaba la calle cuando el semáforo estaba en verde Kenshin y Tomoe corrieron, para su desgracia Kenshin se tropezó, le hizo señas a Tomoe que estaba bien y que continuara, ella se lanzó en medio del tráfico, agarro al niño y lo cubrió con su cuerpo, no pudo hacer más, recibió el golpe por el niño, dejándola mal herida.

Kenshin al llegar cojeando hacia donde estaba ella, la tomo en brazos en el medio del pavimento (para ese momento al niño ya se lo habían llevado sus padres), ensangrentada la llevo cargada hasta la acera, la deposito suavemente sobre el suelo y tomo su mano con fuerza:

-Tomoe todo va estar bien, la ambulancia pronto llegara-

-Kenshin que me ibas a decir antes que pase esto-

-Tomoe te quería decir que estoy enamorado de ti, que me gustaría ser tu novio, pero eso no tiene importancia en este momento-

-Para mí si Kenshin, pues siento lo mismo por ti, sabiendo eso me siento más tranquila, te amo Kenshin Himura-, ella le apretó la mano con las ultimas fuerzas que tenía, el la beso en la frente, ella sonrió y suspiro profundamente.

Para cuando llego la ambulancia, Tomoe ya había fallecido en los brazos de Kenshin, dejándole una enorme cicatriz en el corazón.

-Fin Flashback-

Para ese momento, después de ese recuerdo, el poderoso Chtulu lloraba como Magdalena,-Eso fue triste de recordar, pero Kenshin tú crees que Tomoe hubiera querido que vivas el resto de tu vida aislado de las chicas solo por eso que paso, ella hubiera querido que tu fueras feliz, claro que recordándola como tu primer amor de adolescencia, pero siendo positivo para el futuro-.

Kenshin estaba sentado en la palma de su nuevo amigo,-Tienes razón, pero todavía me siento un poco incómodo de hablar sobre mis sentimientos-

-Nunca te sientas incomodo de expresar tus sentimientos, mira lo que paso con Tomoe, le expresaste tus sentimientos y murió tranquila de saberlos, así que quiero que lo pienses-.

Kenshin al analizar con más calma lo expuesto por Chtulu decidió ponerlo en práctica, pero tenía una última pregunta:

-Qué opinas sobre la chica Kamiya?-

-Pues ella sacudirá tu mundo tenlo por seguro, bueno tengo que despedirme amigo, creo que tu padre ya llego, así que despierta-, y de la palma de su mano salio un haz de luz que cegó a Kenshin, para cuando despertó se encontraba en su cuarto sentado frente a la computadora se había quedado dormido viendo la imagen en la computadora.

Notas del Autor: Agregue al monstruo para variar, me gustan los relatos de Lovecraft, e comenzado a ver Hellsing y Rosario+Vampiro, el primero es excelte por la acción, el segundo es un goce por el humor tan original, la primera semana de diciembre publicare algo para esta navidad, nos estamos viendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola como han estado, espero que bien, les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, le dedico este capítulo a una amiga para agradecerle por su apoyo gracias Emilia Tsukino, los personajes no me pertenecen gracias Nobuhiro Watsuki por crearlos, nos vemos a bajo con otras cosas más que agregar.

Capítulo 4: Revelaciones del Pasado (parte2)

Despierto, y con ganas de preguntarle a su Padre, bajo a toda rapidez hacia la sala, -Hiko sensei, te tengo una pregunta, quienes son los Kamiya (para cuando nombro el famoso apellido Hiko Himura escupió todo el té que tenía en su boca).

-Kenshin de donde escuchaste ese apellido-

-Pues de una chica de mi preparatoria que me anda investigando-.

Hiko se rascaba la cabeza, no sabía cómo comenzar a contar aquella historia, sería complicado pero debía hacerlo, en el momento justo cuando iba abrir la boca, sonó el timbre, Misao se dirigió a recibir las visitas, raro para esa hora (pasadas las 10 pm), cuando miro quien era no le quedó más que dar un grito:

-Papá!, hermano!, los buscan-

-Misao estamos ocupados aquí con tu hermano, diles que esperen-

-Pues ya esperamos por tu palabra el suficiente tiempo Hiko Himura-y un frio en la espalda fue lo único que sintió al escuchar esa voz familiar.

Al llegar al recibidor, la imagen de aquella persona le trajo demasiados recuerdos a Hiko,-Keiko Kamiya, cuantos años sin vernos, ¿cómo has estado?-

-Pues sí, son veinte años, Hiko y por fin tienes que cumplir con tu promesa (para ese momento ella apuntaba hacia Kaoru la cual venía con sus maletas a cuestas).

-Entonces ella es la bisnieta de Yukio, parece que el destino quiere cumplirse-.

A Kenshin no le estaba convenciendo para nada esa conversación:

-Bueno, y que pasa aquí con la Señorita Kaoru, que viene a quedarse con nosotros, o es tu hija perdida, Padre (con una actitud molesta y reprochando por qué su papá no le decía nada).

Dando un chiflido para llamar la atención de todos, Misao decidió tomar el control de la situación por el momento:

-Calma pueblo, primero que todo, Padre no consideras mejor pasar a las damas a la sala, está comenzando a helar la noche, tú Kenshin toma las maletas de la señorita y acomódalas en algún sitio, ustedes siendo las invitadas (Misao pensaba "más bien paracaidistas"), tengan la bondad de sentarse en la sala mientras yo preparo café, creo que esto va para rato-.

Todos le hicieron caso a Misao, al fin de cuentas la chica pensó de forma acertada, ya todos más tranquilos se sentaron en la sala, Misao les repartía el café a todos:

-Bueno Hiko, es hora que expliques a tu hijo cuál es su responsabilidad, según lo que mi sobrina comento, el usa la técnica de kendo que aprendió de ti y tu a su vez la aprendiste de tu maestro-

-Sí, se la enseñe pero no creía que todavía recordaban ese contrato entre maestros, por favor pensé que al rechazar el matrimonio con Sakura, y ella también al rechazarme eso habría acabado-.

Para ese punto Kenshin y Misao (Kaoru no estaba sorprendida se savia la historia completa) hacían los ojos como en un partido de tenis, Kenshin al ver que esa discusión no llevaba a ningún lado considero imperativo meter el pico.

-Bueno, no estamos llegando a ningún lado, padre explícanos, desde el principio de donde conoces a la familia Kamiya-,Hiko suspiro profundamente guardo esto por varios años.

-Está bien aquí les va de donde conozco a los Kamiya:

-Flashback-

Hiko creció en Osaka, al fallecer sus padres en un accidente cuando tenía ocho años, su maestro de kendo el cual fue amigo de su abuelo, decidió adoptarlo, Saigo Katsura a pesar de su edad decidió hacerse cargo del chico, en fin continuo creciendo, a la edad de diecisiete, el maestro por fin le dijo:

-Bueno Hiko, es hora de que aprendas el principio secreto de la escuela hiten mitsurugi, pero antes de esto te tengo una pregunta, estás preparado para llevar sobre ti la responsabilidad que esto conlleva?-.

Extrañado con la pregunta pero no desanimado, asintió positivamente con la cabeza.

-Pues bien te mostrare el Kuzu Ryu Sen, después de mostrártelo quiero que lo intentes usar contra mí-, dicho y hecho le mostro la técnica, lo golpeo en los nueve puntos vitales, Hiko se quedó pasmado, eso era impresiónate, esa velocidad era única.

-Bien chico, ahora es tu turno, has lo mismo-

Abriendo los ojos como platos, Hiko increpo a su maestro,-Pero no sé cómo hacerlo, ha sido demasiado rápido-.

-No te pido que seas perfecto solo que lo intentes, en guardia-, Hiko pensaba que si su maestro había sido rápido, pero pudo ver los nueve golpes, así que lo intentaría, si no lograba utilizar esta técnica no se consideraría un digno alumno de su dojo.

Y al ataque, los dos chocaron en cuestión de segundos, ya que Hiko era fornido y pesado al igual que su maestro, los dos después de su primer choque se quedaron como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Bien Hiko, lograste recrear la técnica a la perfección pero no me venciste, así que ahora piensa que podría ser más rápido que el Kuzu Ryu Sen para derrotarme-.

-Pero maestro este no es el principio secreto del Hiten Mitsurugi-.

-En que momento te he dicho eso, el principio secreto va más allá de la velocidad de dios del Hiten Mitsurugi, lo único que lo vence es el verdadero principio secreto, el Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameky ese si va mas allá, así quiero que pienses en base al Kuzu Ryu Sen como sería el Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameky-.

-Pero maestro, necesitaría pensarlo un poco-.

-Lo se Hiko, tienes hasta el Viernes-.

"Tienes hasta el Viernes", Hiko seguía pensando, esa bendita frase no se le borraba de la mente, ya era jueves en la noche y no tenía la solución, que sería más rápido, de repente una mano femenina se posó en su hombro.

-Hiko que te paso en toda esta semana, te he notado distante, tienes algún problema-.

-No Sakura, pero creo que mejor me regreso a casa, no te sirvo así de confundido para ayudarte con el examen de grado de matemáticas para el lunes-.

-No te preocupes, Kiyosato me ayudo estos días a reforzar lo que no me has podido explicar-.

Hiko le sonreía a su amiga Sakura, se conocían desde la escuela, ella siempre le inyecto esa alegría después de la muerte de los Padres de Hiko, pues ella también perdió a sus padres y su abuelo la crio junto a su hermana, pronto se graduarían y se separarían, ella quería ser Ingeniera en Sistemas y el, bueno él amaba la historia, estudiaría historia en la Universidad y sería un gran Doctor en Arqueología, pero esa maldita técnica, no se le venía la respuesta a la mente.

-Bueno, y cuáles son tus planes con Kiyosato, seguirán de novios, se piensan casar-

En ese punto Sakura lo tenía apretujándole el brazo fuertemente, su abuelo le había enseñado el Kendo de el estilo Kamiya Kashin de su familia, por lo cual apretaba muy duro, al parecer no conocía de su propia fuerza.

-Ya basta Hiko, recién somos novios a escondidas de mi abuelo, no quiero que se entere, recuerda cerrar el pico, de esto no se debe enterar nadie-

-Ni tu hermana Keiko, pese a que es menor a ti con cinco años es muy bocona, le cuenta todo a tu abuelo (y dirigiéndose a la puerta del estudio Hiko la abrió y para sorpresa de su hermana mayor)-.

-Así que escuchando las conversaciones ajenas, que mocosa más malcriada y metiche, que tanto sabes de lo que estábamos conversando-.

-Primero que todo, yo no soy ninguna mocosa, ya tengo doce años, segundo recién me apegue a la puerta y tercero, esteeee que estaba conversando con Hiko jejeje-

Hiko le guardaba especial aprecio a esa niña, tan inocente a veces, pero con una férrea voluntad e incapaz de olvidar algo, se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a su casa así que mejor comenzó a despedirse de sus amigas.

-Recuerda Sakura el lunes es todo, recuerda estudiar muy duro este fin de semana, así que nada de llamar a quien sabes-

-Si Hiko, tú también estudia mucho, recuerda siempre "tienes que estar un paso al frente de lo que pueda pasar"-.

Y como un foco que se haya iluminado encima de su cabeza esa frase le decía todo, "un paso al frente", eso es lo que debía hacer para derrotar a su maestro dar un paso más al frente antes que él, de esa manera lo atacaría antes que el agá uso de su técnica.

Para ese momento sus dos amigas se estaban preocupando por el estado meditabundo en el que se encontraba Hiko, y de repente con el puño en alto como signo de victoria:-Si eso necesito un paso al frente, gracias Sakura por tu idea, me has sido de gran ayuda (sin aguantar la felicidad tomo a la chica y la estrecho entre sus brazos)-.

-Hiko y Sakura son novios-, canturreaba la pequeña hasta que una voz con más experiencia se dejó oír en la habitación.

-Quienes son novios?-,ante ese comentario Hiko se puso de piedra y alejo a Sakura de él, su abuelo era conocido por ser celoso con todos los chicos amigos de Sakura, pero con él siempre había sido un poco más amable, pero eso no quería decir que sería un confianzudo.

-Sr. Yukio, este me despedía de su nieta ya iba de retirada buenas noches-

-Hiko yo te acompaño a la salida, deja a las chicas que por lo que creo deben estudiar-

Yukio lo acompaño a la salida, Hiko maldecía con ganas esa momento tan incómodo, esto pinta para feo, de seguro llama al maestro y ahí si me regañan por acosador de muchachas, continuaba pensando lo peor cuando, Yukio soltó una pregunta algo extraña para el momento: -¿Cómo es tu amistad con mi nieta?-

-Pues la estimo mucho como amiga (recordaba que se entendía ya que ambos perdieron a sus padres)-

-A qué bien muchacho, y no has pensado en algo más con ella-

-Este Sr. Yukio opino que esa pregunta es muy comprometedora como para respondérsela a Usted que es su abuelo-

Yukio tosiendo un poco,-Ya muchacho no te enfades, pero si no me lo quieres decir no hay problema, antes que te vayas dale saludos a tu maestro de mi parte, dile que mañana iré sin falta-

Hiko se retiró, camino a su casa seguía extrañado, con eso último, mañana su maestro estaría ocupado con el casi la mayor parte del día, en fin pensó tal vez llegaría para la cena, no le presto mucha atención, en fin mañana seria el día.

Llego el ansiado día, por fin sus capacidades como estudiante del Hiten Mitsurugi serían puestas a prueba, camino decidido al dojo pero, lo que vio adentro no lo esperaba.

-Sr. Yukio, Sakura que hacen aquí?-

-Hola muchacho solo venimos a ver si el maestro te da su aprobación para como sucesor del Hiten Mitsurugi, es una tradición de nuestros antepasados desde el Bakumatsu, cuando ambos estilos fueron creados, pero ahora no es tiempo para historias-.

-Yo por mi parte, el abuelo me trajo para darte apoyo como tu mejor amiga, así que da tu mejor esfuerzo-.

Hiko tomo su posición de combate, su maestro también ante los ojos expectantes de Yukio y Sakura, en fin lo que tenía que pasar paso, la pelea se decidió en un par de segundos, el maestro de Hiko yacía sobre el piso, golpeado por el Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameky, al ser una shinai de kendo basto para dejarle un gran amoratamiento en el pecho, su maestro pese a su edad era fuerte, se levantó luego de unos segundos, le toco el hombro a Hiko, y luego pronuncio esas palabras con las cuales había soñado.

-Bueno Hiko, oficialmente eres el heredero del Hiten Mitsurugi y como tal eres libre de enseñar este estilo a quien lo creas conveniente, pero recuerda tu heredero debe ser tu primer hijo sea hombre o mujer, bueno Hiko ahora viene la segunda parte-.

-Segunda parte maestro, pero tiene algo más que enseñarme?-

-No Hiko, ya has aprendido todo que te podía enseñar-

-Entonces maestro, cual es esa segunda parte-

-Deberás casarte con Sakura Kamiya, para honrar por fin la última voluntad de los primeros maestros de las dos escuelas-

-Ah (había puesto una cara de sorpresa única), es una broma verdad maestro-

-No muchacho (Yukio se levantó y se acercó a ellos), es tu obligación como heredero de ese estilo, y es obligación de mi nieta al heredar mi estilo-

Sakura seguía en shock, la iban a obligar a casarse con su mejor amigo, solo por una maldita tradición, eso no era justo ella ya tenía un novio, quería en el futuro formar una familia con el pero, que pasaba en ese momento.

-Pero maestro, yo no amo Sakura, la quiero como a una hermana, pero nada más, me niego rotundamente aceptar eso-.

-Hiko, tu aceptaste todas las responsabilidades al derrotarme con el principio secreto-

-Además es perfecto, desde el Bakumatsu los dos estilos han tenido el problema de los herederos, si no salían varones los dos herederos, ambos salían mujeres, y en esta generación, Saigo tuvo que sufrir la pérdida de su hijo, al adoptarte eres el indicado-

Yukio quería convencer al chico a toda costa, pero no contaba con la reacción de su nieta:-Yo también me niego abuelo, quiero a Hiko como hermano, además….-

-Díselo Sakura, tiene que saberlo-

-Abuelo, yo tengo un novio, y él me ama demasiado-, sumamente molesto con eso último que dijo su nieta, la tomo de la mano y se retiró no sin antes decir,-Bien Saigo, quiero que pienses en una solución con estos dos, pero recuerda tarde o temprano alguien deberá asumir esta responsabilidad-.

-Bien Hiko, dame una solución, a este problema-

-Pues maestro lo veo fácil, haremos algo que sus ancestros no habían hecho-, con una mirada decidida y con aire triunfador.

-Y cuál es tu brillante idea, mi querido alumno?, si se puede saber-

-Yo mismo escribiré un contrato, en la cual ninguna de las partes se vea afectada, usted mismo se reunirá con el Sr. Yukio y le expondrá el contrato, los dos lo firmamos con nuestra sangre, y en la siguiente generación si sucede lo mismo tendrán como zafarse-.

Después de dos horas encerrado en su cuarto, Hiko salio con el dichoso contrato en mano, se lo entrego a su maestro, este lo examino, subió su ceja y le dijo:-Bien Hiko, es una excelente idea, llevémoslo de inmediato donde los Kamiya-.

Al estar en la mansión Kamiya (eran gente acomodada, Hiko y su maestro se podría decir que gozaban de cierta libertad económica pero no tanta), Yukio examino el famoso contrato que escribió Hiko, lo leyó detenidamente se lo dio a su nieta para que también lo leyera, al aceptar los dos lo firmaron, hicieron un duplicado de el mismo y lo firmaron, Hiko odiaba que el mismo mencionara que lo firmarían con sangre, el corte en el dedo gordo todavía le dolía demasiado, pero cuando pensaba que todo iba a regresar a la normalidad.

-Bueno chicos, despídanse, no se volverán a ver nunca hasta que tengan sus hijos o nombren a alguien heredero-

Hiko sorprendido por las palabras de Yukio intento decir algo pero,-Ni lo intentes Hiko, tú mismo lo escribiste, si no se llegaba a un acuerdo entre los herederos, no se volverían a ver hasta que ambos nombre a su respectivo heredero, así que retírense-.

Al no poder defender lo indefendible Hiko, solo alcanzo despedirse a lo lejos de Sakura, ni él pensaba que sería la última vez que la vería.

-Fin Flashback-

Misao y Kenshin se miraban el uno al otro, todavía trataban de procesar tanta información en un rato, pero Misao fue la primera en preguntar:-Y después que pasó-

-El abuelo de Sakura nunca más me dejo acercarme a ella, termine la preparatoria en Osaka y decidí mudarme a Tokio cuando el maestro murió, continúe la universidad, conocía a su Madre, y lo demás ya lo saben-

En ese momento Keiko tomo la palabra,-Bueno Sakura se casó con Kiyosato vivieron felizmente pese a que mi abuelo nunca le gusto ese matrimonio, mi hermana tuvo a Kaoru, ellos murieron en un accidente de avión hace quince años, yo junto a mi abuelo nos hicimos cargo de Kaoru, mi abuelo antes de morir le enseño el Kamiya Kashin, así que ya sabes a que vinimos-.

En ese momento Kenshin se puso pálido como papel, él era el heredero del Hiten Mitsurugi, y por lo visto Kaoru era la heredera del Kamiya Kashin,-Un momento, ósea que tengo que casarme con la Srta. Kaoru sin conocerla eso es injusto, tanto para mí como para ella, muy bien Papá exijo ver ese dichoso contrato-.

-No es necesario que te impacientes muchacho, toma y léelo-, Keiko saco el dichoso papel de su bolso y se lo entrego al pelirrojo, Misao también se apegó a su hermano para leer lo que escribió su padre años atrás.

Al terminar de leerlo, Kenshin y Misao sonreían, su Padre sabia como responder bajo presión desde esa época,-Padre eres un tramposo, como piensas en que una chica me va a vencer en un combate de Kendo, no conozco su estilo de pelea pero es imposible y ridículo-.

Ante lo último a Kaoru le palpitaba una venita en la frente,-Pues si te crees tan bueno, yo te reto a un duelo-.

Notas del Autor: Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, está un poquitín largo pero léanlo, otra vez me tomo el tiempo de agradecerle a Emilia Tsukino por el apoyo y los review, seguiré trabajando para concluir esta historia, está mañana me entere de una genial noticia, por fin Metallica viene a mi país, no sé si podré ir a ver el concierto pero me gustaría estar ahí, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola como han estado, espero que excelente, sigo escribiendo este fic, ya saben sin ánimos de lucro, tengo que agregar que me siento feliz, hace poco me han incluido en un grupo de autores (autoras en su mayoría), el Gazziero-Gumi es excelente, debo decir que ya no me siento el único en esta página, ya saben la típica, los personajes no me pertenecen son de el Gran Nobuhiro Watsuki, abajo nos vemos con otras cosillas.

Capítulo 5: Vas a perder pelirrojo

Kenshin estaba con su Padre en el dojo, todavía no sabía cómo había llegado a ese punto:-No si lo recuerdo, fui un idiota al menospreciar las habilidades en el kendo de la Srta. Kaoru, ni la conozco bien y ya pienso que por ser mujer no me va a poder ganar-

-Kenshin, leíste bien el contrato?-

-Pues si Papá, claro que lo leí-

-Recuerdas la cláusula a la que ella llamo?-

-Si claro que la recuerdo-, su Padre le recordaba que si perdía, debería pasar el año junto con Kaoru se diría como novios, si el ganaba solo serían seis meses, y si después de ese lapso él llamaba a duelo y ganaba, se la sacaría de encima, pero bueno habrá de ver qué pasa.

Entrando al dojo, Misao guiaba a Kaoru y a su tía (le presto su cuarto a Kaoru para que se cambiara de ropa), Keiko se sentó a un lado mientras que Kaoru calentaba, Misao se dirigió donde estaba su Padre y su hermano, todos miraban como Kaoru lanzaba los golpes con el bokken de forma muy fuerte y decidida, Hiko alzo su ceja y sonrió, la chiquilla iba a dar problemas pensó.

Misao viendo a su hermano y riéndose de ver su expresión de sorpresa al ver a Kaoru calentando:-Hermano prepárate, según lo que me dijo, te va a partir todo lo que se llama cara, te va enseñar a respetar a las mujeres-

Hiko le sonreía a su hijo,-Bien mi pequeño estúpido cabeza de zanahoria, ya la hiciste enojar, ahora veamos que sabe hacer-.

Kenshin se llevó a Misao a una esquina del dojo para sacar más información,-Enserio eso te dijo-.

-Si hermano, la heriste en su orgullo de mujer guerrera, deberías haber escuchado la canción que puso en mi cuarto mientras se cambiaba para motivarse-.

-Que alguna música suave para venir calmada al combate?-

Misao le hizo una sonrisa de medio lado a su hermano,-Que más quisieras tú, "I will be Heard" de Hatebreed, la chica me resulto rockera y de las pesadas, si escuchaste alguna vez esa cancion sabes a lo que te atienes-.

Bien soy un idiota boca floja, pensaba Kenshin, molestar a una chica de apariencia tan dulce, pero que resulto un tigre vestido de oveja, ambos tomaron sus posiciones de combate, Misao para meterle más leña al fuego haría de juez:

-Bueno las reglas ya las conocen antes de comenzar, tienen algo que decir, primero las damas (Misao se reía por dentro de la suerte de su hermano)-.

-Pelirrojo tonto, recuerdas cuando me salvaste en el callejón-

-Si lo recuerdo-

-Pues no solo tú tenías puesta vista en esa escoba para defenderse, me hubiera encargado de esos idiotas yo sola-

-Ahora tu hermano algo que decir?-

Pasando saliva por la garganta Kenshin puso sonrisa de idiota y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió,-Es tarde para disculparse creo -

Misao al ver a su hermano (era bueno pero tonto), mejor dio la señal para el inicio del combate, comenzaron a dar pequeños pasos rodeándose y estudiándose, el ambiente era tenso, así que Kenshin se decidió a probar suerte con el primer golpe.

-Le lanzare un ataque básico a la Srta. Kaoru a ver qué pasa-, pensó mientras actuaba, a una velocidad moderada dirigió su ataque al hombro derecho de Kaoru, ella lo esquivo dejándolo en mala posición y lo golpeo seco en la espalda, al ver lo que sucedió y con un dolor horrible en la espalda, Kenshin decidió cambiar de estrategia.

-Bueno esa se la concedí, pero va a ver le hare una llave de rendición que me enseño Aoshi-, para su suerte (esa noche era demasiado mala), cuando lo intento, ella le respondió con una llave mejor que la de el, le doblaba el brazo por detrás de la espalda mientras se acercaba a su oído.

-Mal pelirrojo tonto, piensas que me ganaras así de fácil te equivocas, te hare sufrir hasta que te decidas atacar seriamente-, Kenshin ya no sabía que pensar, la chica Kamiya resulto un verdadero demonio, aunque por otro lado en ese instante mientras le doblaba el brazo pudo sentir ese aroma a jazmines de ella, esa mano tan delicada y suave, pero de un solo puntapié lo mando a estrellarse cerca de Hiko.

Con cara resignada Hiko la hablo a su hijo:-Escúchame mi estúpido hijo, si no atacas o te defiendes seriamente te quedaras sin dientes así que mejor toma enserio este combate-.

Acto seguido lo levanto del cuello, y lo puso otra vez frente a la chica:-Su maniquí de prácticas Señorita-, lo dejo, comenzó a caminar hasta donde tenía guardada una botella con sake la agarro y se sentó al lado de Keiko, bebió el primer vaso,-Bien Keiko, Yukio se ve que entreno demasiado a la chica, sería una excelente esposa para este tonto-.

-Enserio lo piensas así Hiko?-

-Claro pero hay que ver si no lo rompe primero-

Keiko sonreía ante el comentario de Hiko, después de tantos años no perdía su forma particular de ver las cosas, así que siguieron observando, por fin ambos se decidieron atacar, la pelea era muy dura, y se estaba alargando demasiado, Kaoru le había respondido de buena manera a todos los ataque de Kenshin, pero el con lo distraído que estaba había recibido varios golpes certeros en el cuerpo.

Kenshin pensó que una chica no podía tener ese nivel de resistencia, así que se decidió hacer el Kuzu Ryu Sen, pero justo en los milisegundos en los que se acercaba para impactarla.

Otra vez su mente divago y vio a su amigo Chtulu de espaldas:-No Kenshin, si lo haces te arrepentirás toda tu vida-, y como vino desapareció, justo como para que Kaoru lo tenga en guardia baja frente de ella, aprovecho y actuó.

El pelirrojo cayo en el piso sin aire por el fuerte golpe en el estómago, Misao solo atinó a decir que la ganadora era Kaoru por K.O, ella se dirigió hasta Kenshin, se arrodillo, le agarro con su mano derecha su mejilla con mucha delicadeza, se acercó demasiado a su cara lo cual hizo que Kenshin se ruborizara, de una manera muy sensual abrió su boca y le dijo: -Este año hare de tu vida un infierno cariño-, acto seguido lo dejo tirado en el piso, y se retiró del dojo acompañada de su Tía.

-Bien Hiko nos vemos adentro para ultimar detalles, será mejor que recojas lo que queda de tu hijo-

Kenshin solo suspiraba en el piso, masajeaba su estómago con ambas manos por el dolor, Hiko y Misao se acercaron hasta el:-Muy bien hijo, que te he dicho de subestimar al enemigo, ahora por tu falta de sensatez para el combate la tendrás que tener un año al lado tuyo-

-Hermano, ella cumplió su palabra, será mejor entrar a la casa, habrá que darte algo para el dolor de estómago-, y delicadamente Misao le ayudo a pararse, sería una noche larga todavía.

Notas del Autor: Debo agradecer a Emilia Tsukino y a Rougue85, por los review, hice este capítulo un poco corto, debo decir que aunque me guste la acción soy un poco malo para escribir sobre combates, ojala vaya mejorando, haciendo algunas referencias, lo de la canción de motivación de Kaoru se me ocurrió por una anécdota personal, el hecho es que yo siempre recuerdo esa canción cuando estoy molesto y para mi Hatebreed hizo un gran tema (no me juzguen por ser rockero) además aunque a muchos no les guste, Kaoru siempre me pareció más fuerte de lo que demostraba y violenta cuando se lo proponía, la otra es sobre el golpe en el estómago, me base en el manga cuando Kaoru le enseña el principio secreto del Kamiya Kashin a Yahiko, bueno nos estamos leyendo, feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo, nos vemos en Enero.


	6. Chapter 6

Como han estado todos, espero que bien, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, agradecimientos Nobuhiro Watsuki por los personajes, abajo nos vemos con más.

Capítulo 6: Cambio de Vida

Caminando hacia la preparatoria junto a su hermana Kenshin, todavía seguía molesto con el mismo, perder de una manera tan infantil era injusto para él, pero:

-Hey Misao, Keennshin!, que diablos te paso a ti que andas todo morado, les intentaron robar ayer-.

Misao no podía contener la risa al ver como Sanosuke inspeccionaba a su hermano de pies a cabeza, continuaron caminando, se encontraron a Saito y Aoshi:

-Jajajaja, que te paso cabeza de zanahoria, te atropello un tren anoche (para ese momento a Kenshin se le estaba acabando la paciencia)-

-Himura, con quien fue la práctica de combate, preséntamelo para entrenar con el-

-Dirá con ella Aoshi, fue una chica que dejo a mi hermano así-, Sanosuke y Saito se pusieron a reír descontroladamente, por su parte Aoshi seguía viendo los goles que tenía Kenshin; Kenshin no atinaba a que hacerle a su hermana después por bocona.

Kenshin mantenía guardando su silencio pese a la lluvia de preguntas de sus amigos, por fin llegaron a la preparatoria pero, bajándose de un auto negro lujoso Kaoru estaba en la puerta de la preparatoria: -Mi amor precioso te estaba esperando, porque demoraste tanto-. Kaoru lo abrazaba, los demás alumnos solo atinaban a reírse de la escena, y difundir la noticia a los cuatro vientos.

Kenshin estaba rojo como tomate, por la vergüenza, sus amigos no salían del shock, Misao solo se reía de todo, la tomo de la mano y se la llevo a un sitio apartado de todos:-Srta. Kaoru que le sucede, no debería decir esas cosas delante de toda la preparatoria, además, no le parece suficiente con la paliza que me dio ayer?-

Doblándole otra vez el brazo, y causándole dolor le comenzó a hablar:-Mira Kenshin, estoy tratando de ser amorosa contigo, así que me dejas o continuamos con el maltrato, recuerdas lo que paso anoche después del combate-.

Le soltó el brazo, Kenshin se lo comenzó a masajear la miro y pensó: -Amorosa, desde cuando, a ya me acuerdo…..

-Flashback-

Después de perder el combate, y estar adolorido por todos lados (en especial su orgullo), Kenshin tuvo que sentarse y no tener derecho a reclamar nada sobre el asunto de Kaoru, Hiko sensei felicito a la muchacha por su destreza en el kendo.

-Quiero felicitarla, su abuelo le enseño todo pero definitivamente todo sobre el Kamiya Kashin, incluido el Judo que va acompañado de ese estilo, definitivamente el Sr. Yukio hizo un excelente trabajo con usted, claro y también Keiko en criarla tan fuerte y sana-.

-Sr. Hiko me alaga demasiado, claro que le agradezco a mi bisabuelo y mi tía también, no quiero sonar descortés pero me siento cansada, cree que me podría decir donde me voy a quedar-

-Claro Srta. Kaoru, lo que sea para mi futura nuera-, Kenshin miraba a su padre cuando le guillaba un ojo, nunca olvidaría que su hijo perdió contra aquella chica, así que bajo su concepto sería una excelente esposa.

Acto seguido Hiko se llevó a Kaoru y a Keiko al cuarto de las visitas y se quedaron conversando, mientras tanto en el baño Misao curaba a Kenshin, todavía se reía de la forma como perdió su hermano:

-Pero si te hubieras visto Kenshin, tiras el último golpe y te quedas pensativo por un segundo y Kaoru casi te saca los frijoles de la cena fue muy cómico-

-Para ti sí que no recibiste el golpe y los demás golpes, que tal me veo?-

-Jajaja, mañana todos van a preguntar que tren te paso por encima-

-Muy graciosa, escuchaste eso Misao, ese fue el sonido de un auto alejándose, creo que ya se fueron-

Fueron hacia la sala y encontraron a Hiko muy tranquilo sentado, estaba leyendo una revista de autos:

-Papá que ya se fueron-

-Si preguntas por Keiko sí, pero tu prometida vino a quedarse, a por cierto dijo que le lleves las maletas a su habitación quiere hablar contigo-

-A no eso no, encima que me masacra, quiere que sea su sirviente, está equivocada-

-Kenshin recuerda quien perdió y quien tiene que llevarse bien todo este año con ella, y apresúrate que mañana tienen que ir a la secundaria-.

Misao no se podía aguantar la risa, ver a su hermano cargando las maletas con una cara de rabia única era demasiado gracioso, al llegar a la habitación Kaoru le abrió, le solicito a Misao que la deje sola con su hermano, ella se retiró, Kaoru cerró la puerta le indico donde dejar las maletas a Kenshin:

-Bueno Srta. Kaoru antes que todo déjeme disculparme por lo anterior, por menospreciarla, pero en estos momentos no me siento en humor para conversar-

-Acepto tus disculpas pero-, en esos momentos se le acerco y lo beso en la mejilla, Kenshin no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, decidió apartarla suavemente.

-Qué le pasa Srta. Kaoru, ni siquiera nos conocemos y usted me acaba de besar, no la entiendo-

-Vaya que eres lento, lo hago porque me gustas pelirrojo tonto-

-Pe-pero queque yo-yo-yo le-le-le gu-gusto-to-to-

-Deja de tartamudear como retrasado, en serio me gustas Kenshin-

-Y su promesa de hacer mi vida un infierno este año que paso (Kenshin había a comenzado a sudar frio)-

-Digamos que la cumpliré en parte, pero me gustas lo suficiente como para no hacer tu vida más miserable de lo que ya es, así que Kenshin prepárate ahora sabrás lo que es tener novia-

Ante lo último se quedó paralizado como poste:-Un momento, novia, se está autoproclamando como mi novia, pero no cree que deberíamos conocernos más para tener algo-

-Pues entonces nos conoceremos más, pero pobre de ti que se te acerque otra chica porque ya sabes a lo que te atienes-, Kaoru se masajeaba los puños como todo un púgil profesional.

-Pero Srta. Kaoru, no cree que está siendo un poco impulsiva con sus sentimientos, no niego que usted es hermosa, pero- (se arrepentiría de lo último que le dijo, porque Kaoru se sonrojo y le sonrió pícaramente).

-Te parezco hermosa, nadie hasta ahora me lo había dicho, está decidido Kenshin desde ahora eres mi novio, bueno, es hora de que te vayas, debes madrugar a la secundaria-

-Un momento pero tú no vas con nosotros?-

-Ya quisieras mi Tía prometió enviarme el automóvil todos los días a recogerme, si te portas bien conmigo tal vez te lleve un día de estos, pero igual me voy a dormir Ken, nos vemos mañana-

Lo saco de su habitación, camino un par de pasos y encontró a Misao tirada en el piso riéndose con ganas:

-Y a ti que te pasa Misao?-

-Hermano naciste para mandilón, esa chica se hizo tu novia por la fuerza y tú no dijiste nada jajaja, si te vieras en el espejo como estas todo sonrojado y sudado-

-Cállate Misao, mejor vamos a dormir creo que mañana será un día pesado-

Y así Kenshin Himura, aparte de una golpiza se ganó una novia.

-Fin flashback-

-Ya recordé Srta. Kaoru, usted es mi novia digamos-

-Deja de decirme Señorita, se oye como falta de confianza, soy Kaoru para ti, vamos al aula rápido si no corremos se nos hace tarde-

Lo tomo de la mano y comenzó a correr, por los pasillos tomados de la mano despertaron inquietud en los demás alumnos, al entrar al salón la mayoría estaba adentro, entraron tomados de las manos, todos en el salón los quedaron viendo, causando que el pelirrojo se encendiera de la vergüenza.

Cada uno tomo su lugar, a Kenshin el camino hasta su asiento se le hizo larguísimo, al llegar sus amigos, se reían de la situación:

-Bien Kenshin, hasta que por fin tienes novia-, Sanosuke palmeaba en la espalda a su amigo en gesto de felicitación.

-Si Himura, ya era hora de que tengas una, que por lo que dijo tu hermana es más violenta que la de cabeza de gallo-

-Ya basta Saito, Megumi no es violenta-

-A no, y esa ves que te presente a mi prima Omasu de Kioto, el ojo morado más el papelón en el centro comercial fueron de película- Aoshi también guardaba buenos recuerdos sobre la relación de Sanosuke con Megumi.

-Ya Shinomori no recordemos cosas viejas, veamos el presente-

-Claro por qué te combiene, bueno entonces según lo que dijo Misao la chica Kamiya es tu novia además de prometida-

Kenshin estaba molesto con su hermana, revelar cosas tan íntimas no era bueno:-Si Aoshi, y creo que tendré una plática fuerte con Misao después, no debe revelar mi vida personal a todos-

-Ya pelirrojo no seas tan reservado, recuerda que somos tus amigos-, los tres le palmearon la espalda y se sentaron, seguirían achacando a Kenshin un rato, pero mientras tanto:

-Un momento Megumi me estas queriendo decir que detrás de Kenshin esta media preparatoria?-

-Vamos Kaoru, solo míralo, ese color de ojos, ese cabello, bajito pero atlético, buen estudiante, te darás cuenta que a muchas de las demás estudiantes no les va a gustar que andes de novia con Ken-

-Bueno pero, si es así porque Kenshin no anda con alguna chica?-

-Según lo que me conto Misao, Kenshin se volvió más reservado desde la muerte de su madre, pero en fin, yo como su amiga te ruego que tengas cuidado y se cuiden mutuamente, nadie sabe lo que puede pasar-

Y de pronto al salón entra el Sr. Kamatari (o Srta. en fin eso es harina de otro saco), con un tono de voz más grueso que de lo normal se dirigió a sus alumnos:

-Buenos días Señores y Señoritas, me ha llegado un informe (más bien chisme) de que dos alumnos de mi salón han realizado actos indecorosos dentro de esta secundaria, Sr. Himura y Srta. Kamiya, acompáñenme afuera-

Para ese momento Kenshin no sabía qué hacer o decir por la vergüenza, solamente agacho la cabeza ante las risas disimuladas de los alumnos varones y los cuchicheos de sus compañeras, estando afuera y un poco apartados donde nadie podía oír la conversación:

-Srta. Kamiya (Kamatari con su voz normal) que es eso de que el Sr. Himura es su novio, usted es una aparecida, él era mi segunda opción si el Director Shishio no me hace caso-

Ante ese comentario ninguno de los dos sabía cómo reaccionar, Kaoru quería reírse en verdad, lo que le dijo Megumi era cierto, pero profesores era demasiado, por su parte Kenshin no atinaba si mandar al diablo a su profesor por ese comentario tan fuera de lugar, o pensar de donde saco el profesor que él también tenía sus mismos gustos:

-Un momento Sr. Kamatari, yo siempre lo eh respetado, pero de dónde saca que podemos tener una relación amorosa, a mí me gustan las chicas-

-Además profesor, él es mi prometido, así que no es un noviazgo cualquiera-, acto seguido Kaoru tomo de la mano a Kenshin, este a su vez sorprendido por la determinación de Kaoru al tomarlo de la mano y declararlo su prometido, ya no sabía que más decir.

-Entonces, no me queda más que rendirme, trátelo bien Srta. Kamiya, eso es todo ingresemos al salón-, detrás de Kamatari Kenshin y Kaoru lo seguían tomados de la mano:

-Señorita Kaoru no cree que ya sería hora de que me suelte la mano (lo decía en voz baja para que el maestro no lo oiga)-, entonces Kaoru se la apretó aún más todavía.

-Que te dije de decirme Señorita, además si te suelto el Profesor pensara que esto es una charada, o acaso si te gusta el profesor?- retorciéndose un poco por el dolor Kenshin se sintió indignado.

-No, para nada, ya lo dije a mi me gustan las mujeres, el hecho de que no haya tenido novia hasta ahora es por otros motivos-, Kaoru le dejo de presionar un poco la mano pero sin soltársela.

-Qué motivos son esos?-

-Pues déjeme conocerla un poco más y tomar más confianza y tal vez le cuente, el hecho de que usted me haya declarado su novio y seamos prometidos, no es para que le revele mis asuntos personales-, ante lo último Kaoru se resintió un poco pero le contesto de manera tranquila:

-Tienes razón Kenshin, pero ayer cuando te dije lo que sentía y nos hicimos novios, nunca recibí un no de respuesta de tu parte-, siguió avanzando hasta dejar solo a Kenshin en el pasillo pensando, le había dado al clavo, él nunca le dio un no por respuesta así que no podía negarlo, pasaban más cosas por su cabeza de lo que él pensaba.

Notas del Autor: Debo agradecer a mis amigas Emilia Tsukino, Rogue85 y rogué 86, por sus review me impulsan a seguir escribiéndolo, también al Gazziero-Gumi, me hicieron participar en un fic de Inuyasha, sin más que decir les dejo este capítulo, en estos días subiré algo de Rosario+Vampire espero sus comentarios, nos vemos.


End file.
